Oscuridad
by YamiMeza
Summary: Desearía no estar sola en este momento, toda mi vida lo estuve... Pero hoy no quiero estarlo.


**Ok de antemano aclaro NO ES CONTINUACIÓN DE "PROMESA VACÍA".**

**Es como un preludio. Sin mas que decir les dejo. Este Fic puede ser acompañado con galletas y leche, si se es intolerante a la lactosa, favor de tomar leche deslactosada)**

* * *

_Oscuridad._

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

¿Como comenzar?, tal vez desde el principio sea buena idea.

Pero no, esta historia es diferente , no quiero hacerte ilusiones de un desenlace feliz, pues al final me quede tan sola como al principio.

Justo ahora no recuerdo la fecha, pero si recuerdo los sucesos que nos obligaron a trabajar por primera vez en equipo, un maníaco semidios con delirios de grandeza y severos problemas familiares quería conquistar el mundo, solo para probarle a su padre que tan poderoso era... Era una nenita llorona necesitada de atención.

Esa fue nuestra misión, impedir que lograra su objetivo... Y así lo hicimos, todos los demás volvieron a sus antiguas vidas, aunque de alguna manera todos pensaron que jamas nuestras vidas serian iguales, todos menos yo.

Craso error.

Al principio no creí que el llegase a ser tan importante para mi, solo compartíamos algunas misiones, las cuales siempre terminaba igual.

-Agente Romanoff.

-Capitán.

Solo nos despedíamos de esa forma pero no había tiempo de socializar, constantemente le veía entrenar. A veces lo encontraba viendo hacia la nada, como si estuviese perdido dentro de su mente.

Recuerdo aquella vez en la que pudimos hablar por primera vez, hablar como Natasha y Steve, sin que existiera de por medio SHIELD, la Viuda Negra o El Capitán América. Solo eramos dos completos extraños que habían compartido mucho. Fue después de un retraso de una misión, nos habían retrasado el vuelo por dos horas, al parecer el quinjet se había averiado.

No se en que momento esas conversaciones comenzaron a prolongarse, a ser mas y mas frecuentes, ni cuando su compañía me comenzaba a agradar demasiado. Solo se que un día finalizando una misión suicida (en la cual salí ligeramente herida), me beso.

Fue algo corto, casi fugaz, el roce de nuestros labios no duro mas de 5 segundos. Después de eso, me llevo al avión que nos recogería y durante el traslado no dijo absolutamente nada. No fue hasta ese mismo día en la noche , cuando me encontraba en mi habitación descansando, que el me visito, confesándome todo lo que sentía, le escuche atenta y sin interrumpirlo, aunque debía admitir que me daba risa verlo sonrojado y nervioso, apenas y se podía explicar. Al final me miro expectante, esperando una respuesta, era curioso, Steve con su sola presencia podía hacer que cualquier soldado de Hydra o IMA se desmayara. Pero ahora el verlo tan ansioso y con tanto miedo era digno de verse. Mi respuesta fue un abrazo y un beso.

Después de eso, nuestra relación se formalizo, no tenia citas con el, pero si misiones, tal vez los momentos románticos y paseos tranquilos no abundaban, pero bastaban nuestras miradas, eran ellas las que hablaban por nosotros.

Todo transcurrió normal hasta hoy, SHIELD recibió el informe de un ataque de New York, ocasionado por Hydra. Los vengadores fueron convocados a reunirse una vez mas, así lo hicimos, Steve ordeno posiciones y comenzamos a hacerle frente al enemigo, en algún momento me separe de Steve y fui a detener una tropa de soldados enemigos, al parecer custodiaban un objeto importante y debía de averiguarlo.

Error, me guiaron a una trampa, varios escuadrones de Hydra estaban listos para eliminarme, pero no pensaba hacerles esa tarea fácil, aliste mis brazaletes y pistolas... Comenzó la batalla.

No diré que fue fácil, el hacerlo seria mentirles... Fue difícil, pero como en todas las situaciones descabelladas, salí victoriosa, los soldados de Hydra no eran difíciles de derrotar, pero la cantidad si lo era.

Cansada y con la respiración agitada me dirigí al maletín que custodiaban, al abrirlo cual fue mi sorpresa... Era una bomba que explotaría en quince segundos, corrí lo mas lejos que pude, pero la explosión me alcanzo, no tuve el tiempo suficiente.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era aplastado por rocas inmensas, como varias de ellas se incrustaban en mi cuerpo, provocandome severas heridas. Como puede salí de la montaña de rocas en la que estaba enterrada. No fue fácil salir de la estancia destruida, pero lo logre. Sentí que mis piernas me fallaban, no podía dar otro paso, caí sobre mis rodillas y mi cuerpo colapso.

Es aquí justo en donde me encuentro, sintiendo como el liquido carmesí de mi cuerpo brota a través de las muchas heridas, Steve no ha de estar lejos, se que vendrá... El prometió que me protegería y no le culpo por lo que me esta sucediendo, solo desearía estar bien, estar de pie para cuando el vuelva. Desearía no estar sola en este momento, toda mi vida lo estuve... Pero hoy no quiero estarlo.

Mañana que me encuentre mejor le pediré un paseo por el parque... Para compensarlo por mi error.

Escuche unos pasos aproximarse, quería levantarme... Darle la bienvenida como siempre, pero no pude, ya era tarde solo había... Oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola.. Si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que terminaron de leer la bazofia que hago pasar por Fic, como dije, este es un preludio de "Promesa vacía" o mas bien como la hermana de este. Este fic fue escrito durante la clase de Historia ¡¿Quien dice que el ocio no da frutos?!... Les traigo razones también de el quinto capitulo de "De Rusia a América"... Resulta ser que este capitulo esta saliendo ESTÚPIDAMENTE LARGO, y es justo lo que me proponía, hacer los capítulos mas largos, descuiden después del quinto capitulo, la cosa se pone buena, lo prometo.**

**Gracias por Leer.**

**Reviews? **


End file.
